jojos_all_star_battlefandomcom-20200213-history
Old Joseph
EB = 2 DIFF = 2 TECH = 3 WILL = 4 VERS = 4 DAM = 4 PLAYSTYLE Confirm long range moves into OTG pickup, then combo or create a plus frame setup. Old Joseph is a very solid character able to deal with various situations. Once he gets a hard knockdown, he can usually go S-ON, then use an OTG pickup move to stand the opponent up beside him. Once this happens, Joseph can either spend meter for a big combo or leave the opponent standing. This puts Joseph at a frame advantage, and gives him a free S-ON mix-up, which can lead to the same OTG move all over again. Old Joseph is a unique Stand/Hamon hybrid, able to build meter with 22S in exchange for losing the ability to Stand Rush. Both modes are useful, but S-ON is where his gameplan truly takes shape. His main special is definitely S-ON 41236A. The L version is a super fast anti-air that spikes the opponent on the ground. The M version is a long poke that catches side-step, and can lead to 6S follow-up attack. The H version is the OTG sweep that picks the opponent up towards you and the cornerstone of his gameplan. Almost every hard knockdown can lead to this move if you have the execution. Even throw > S-ON then 41236H is possible. These moves are fast, and recover fast enough that punishing them at mid range is very hard for most characters. Furthermore, the L and M > 6S are cutscenes, and will beat out super armor. In S-ON he has 63214A command throw as well. In S-OFF he has 41236A, and very fast overhead chop. The S version will give hard knockdown > S-ON > 41236H pick-up. 63214A throws out a tar barrel, which leaves low hitting tar on the ground. The S version spends 1.5 bar to create an auto-counter. Old Joseph is a very solid, cohesive character. Most hard knockdown situations loop back into S-ON 41236H. With his good normals he can be played offensively, or use his long range S-ON to play defensively. His only weaknesses are being unable to Stand Rush, and having no invincible reversal on wakeup. The combination of meter gain, safety and damage more than make up for it, though, and he’s a solid pick for anyone to try. PROS * S-ON 41236L possibly the best anti-air in the game. * S-ON 41236H OTG pick-up converts almost any hard knockdown into plus frame mix-up or damaging combo. * High meter gain with 22S or 41236M > 6S * S-OFF has 6M standing low command normal, for 41236A overhead. * Moves are often both very fast, and very safe, especially at mid range. S-ON 41236L or M beats super armor. * Good normals, especially S-ON with 2H. * S-ON j7M command escape zipline. CONS * Confirming some hard knockdown situations into S-ON > 41236H can require specific repositioning and have tight timing. Will need practice for execution. * Although S-ON moves are fairly safe on their own, he cannot Stand Rush them. * Has no reversal move on wake-up outside of counter HHA, relies on solid blocking. * 63214A tar can hit Joseph too. Combos BnB OFF>j.H>LMH>6M>41236+S>ON>41236+H xx PC>OFF>LMH>6M>41236+S>ON>41236+H (442 dmg , Costs Roughly 1 1/4 HHA, but if you start with as little as exactly 1 bar you'll have just enough). OTG List UNIVERSAL: Backgrab, OTG You have time to turn the stand on after the throw. Character specific? HHA, OTG You have time to turn the stand on after the HHA, AND dash or sidestep for positioning. Various Stage Hazards, OTG. STAND OFF: 2H, Son, OTG Pretty tight, but possible. 41236+A xx PC, Son, OTG Useless, but here for completion's sake. 41236+S, Son, OTG Very good for combos. Also pretty tight. 63214+A, Son, OTG If you don't have time to hit them out of the crumple from the tar, you can at least OTG them. STAND ON: 2H, OTG (Doesn't work at max range unless you dash, which require really precise inputs. You can also kara cancel 5M or 5H if you only need a tad more range.) Any normal throw, dash, OTG (Tight timing, but dashing will allow you to follow up forward throw, and backthrow will work on everybody. Kara cancelling 5M or 5H Can help with the backthrow as well (If it actually is character specific).) 41236+L, OTG (Very lenient, you can dash or sidestep for positioning before the OTG) 41236+M xx 6S, Dash twice, OTG (Requires tight timing. If you're facing the wall one or no dashes are required, making it a lot easier) 63214+A, Dash, OTG (Character specific, works midscreen.)(At least I couldn't get it to work on Old Joseph, but it works on Iggy and Lisa Lisa.) 63214+A (xx 4A) into corner, OTG (With the right angle, you can throw the opponent into the corner and easily restand them) HERMES ONLY: When you catch Hermes with her stickers activated, these are also possible: Soff 41236+A, Son, OTG Any throw, Son, Jump forward, OTG Son 41236+A, Jump forward, OTG Son 41236+A xx 4A, Run forward, OTG Category:Characters